


Infuriation

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [20]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Furia come to an agreement about keeping business separate from their personal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a submission by Lore for Furia and Troy! Angry Sex prompt and “I was protecting you from making a fool of yourself”

**Infuriation**

Troy walked up the stairs calmly following the occasional spike of the Spanish diatribe. He closed the bedroom door behind him and could not help the chuckle when he heard the sound of water bouncing off the tile. She glared over her shoulder at him as she wrung out her top at second time. Troy crossed his arms over his chest and watched her.

“I thought you said you were going to keep everything under control,” he remarked calmly.

The sharp look returned. “And I thought you said your boys were going to back the hell off.”

“I said they would keep their distance unless things got out of hand. Gunshots--”

“We’re talking about the Saints, Troy.”

“Exactly. Guns come into play and out of hand becomes the phrase of the day. I have a responsibility--”

Furia laughed loudly, dragging off her soaked through jeans. “Oh, come off it.” The echo of the water off the tile brought them both to silence until she finished.

“This line I’m walking is getting pretty thin, if you hadn’t noticed, which I’m sure you haven’t because it’s not fucking purple,” he barked sharply.

“That’s your fucking choice.”

“Choice?” Troy laughed and shook his head. “Like you think anyone else they might bring in would work with you guys at all. The Mayor and the City Council are up in arms. It doesn’t matter that the intergang violence is down, you guys are still the biggest criminal enterprise in town and that Ultor takeover did not win you any points despite that ridiculous media circus.”

“Is that why your liaisons wouldn’t relinquish the Council floor last month?” she accused sharply, throwing her jeans into the tub and crossing the space with furious purpose despite the rather comical sound of her bare feet slapping on the tile.

Bradshaw straightened as she poked him in the chest. “You’re _boys_ blocked any chance we had--”

“What chance? They were never going to approve that measure even just temporarily.”

“You don’t know that,” she yelled.

“Yes, I do. I was in the Commissioner’s office when the mayor called fuming about it.” Troy stared at her. “I was protecting you from making a fool of yourself,” he divulged rather more venomously than he planned.

Furia’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her expression shifted enough that Troy anticipated her response. He grabbed her wrist, spun her, and pressed her up against the wall.

“You know it's true.”

Furia tried his grip on her arms with a sharp little jerk. “Fuck you and your protection.”

“You’ve got the damn city by the balls, but you just keep pushing,” he growled at her, leaning over her shoulder.

“That’s what I do,” she replied, pressing back against him.

He tightened his grip on her, leaning his body against hers to try and still her, both body and frenzied mind. “Then you can’t expect that they aren’t going to retaliate.”

“I’ve been at this long enough to understand the game,” she suggested with a smart tone, glancing over her shoulder at him as her hips rolled.

“Damnit Furia,” he growled, moving her hands over her head so he could hold them in one hand. His other arm went around her waist in an effort to keep her from inadvertently toying with him. “You are pushing so damn many buttons that you’re giving them no choice. And you have to realize they are going to use me to make their damn point.”

“You said you could handle this.”

“I can, when you’re acting within reason.”

“The Saints are not a bunch 4-H’ers,” she countered, hitting him in the face with her hair.

Sputtering at the swat, he loosed her waist to push her locks out of his face, which set her to wriggling again, trying to gain some form of leverage on him.

“You can’t expect us just to do community service and volunteer work.”

Getting his arm back around her, before she got the hold she was looking for, Furia huffed at him.

“I’m well aware,” he said. “But you said you would curtail the petty crime.”

“We have,” she said, making another effort at dislodging herself, him, or both.

“Christ, would you hold still?” Troy groaned.

The way he said it seemed to peak her curiosity. The push of her hips against his earned her another heady growl.

“Why? Am I distracting your train of thought, Chief?” She glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes still narrowed but there was that seductive little twist to her mouth.

When holding her hips tighter proved futile, Troy decided two could play at that game and placed his hand between her thighs. He smirked as she let out a purring sigh.

“Not in the least.”

They continued like this--touching and grinding against one another casting barbs and weak accusations about one another not being able to maintain their argument--until he was aching and she had climaxed. His hands still held hers, though it was loose enough for her to slip free if she wanted to. When she looked over her shoulder at him, her body shuddering against his, Troy kissed her as deeply as he could manage from that angle.

This time when her hips rolled against his, he tugged her panties down then unfastened his trousers. Entering her in one quick sharp thrust, Furia cried out, her back arching. Where he held her hands seemed to offer her the perfect leverage as she pushed back against his rough insistent movements eagerly. Even their half-assed continuation of the earlier argument fell away into a chorus of grunts and panting. Troy kissed her shoulder and placed bites along her spine. As the tightness coiled in his groin, his fingers circled her clit, matching their commanding rhythm.

The muscles in her back rippled, accentuated by the way the amber light in the bathroom played off the sheen on her skin. He pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades as he came, taking her with him. He didn’t stop moving until her shaky breath held a trace of that familiar giggle.

“Dios!,” she said with a laugh. “Remind me, the next time we argue to take my clothes off.”

Troy smiled against her back and placed soft pecks her along the spine. “Because that won’t get me shot,” he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

“Touche,” she agreed with a chuckle. “Then you strip down and next time, I’ll pin you against the wall and fuck you into submission.”

“I’m mostly there now. What do you want to argue about?”

He slipped out of her when she turned. The way she pulled him toward her made him trip on the pants around his knees, but he caught himself quickly as she kissed him hard and deep. Troy fell into it completely. When she released him, he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants.

“I don’t want to argue,” she said brushing her fingertips over his brow as she looked up at him softly. “I was just pissed.”

“I know. So was I. Maybe we should just ... not talk shop,” he suggested.

Furia smiled. “You think it will be that easy.”

“No. But we can give it a go.”

“Okay. No business at home,” she agreed with a nod, pulling him close again.

“Now that that’s settled.”

Troy smiled widely. Before she could disagree, he slipped out of her embrace and threw her over his shoulder. That screaming giggle warmed his heart. Furia slapped him on the ass just before he tossed her on the bed. Her warm laughter flooded the room as she tried to scramble away across the big California King. Troy gave chase. He movement toward her slow and calculated as she pressed her shoulders against the headboard, staring at him with a frivolous smile and a heated gaze.

As he moved over her, their lips met warmly. And her sweet kiss became a bite to the bottom lip when he realized too late that her leg had hooked his. She rolled him onto his back in one quick sharp motion that left him surprised. Her hands moved from his wrists to his hands as she threaded their fingers while they kissed.

“Mi cielito,” she said, grazing his nose with her own. “Te amo. “

“I love you, too, Sol.”

There was an almost wistful softness in her eyes as she touched his face. He rose up into the kiss as her lips met his again, there was so much more than the hunger there. It spoke of all the things Furia was, most of all deep and consuming, and Troy wanted as much of it as she would give him.


End file.
